Stargazing
by weird clone wars fangirl
Summary: Anakin Skywalker wakes up from one of his nightmares, and seeks reassurance from his padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Anakin/Ahsoka Fluff oneshot featuring a certain cityscape, rooftop and cheesy monologues.


**Hello there my fellow fan girls and boys, (and person's :)), it's ya girl, weird clone wars fangirl! Back at it again at Kristy Creme with another fan fiction! Yes, it is another one shot, but writers block is hard and I have finals, so..don't judge! **

**Once again, imma start giving shoutouts to all of you who comment on this, (as long as ur nice), so be sure to check in once and awhile to my train wreck of an account! I love you all, and have a splendiforus day! 3**

_Pitch black. _

_Anakin Skywalker pinched his flesh arm, until he could feel warm blood threatening to break the surface of his skin, dropping his hands uselessly. He was awake, he had to be. He could feel hard, stable ground against his boots, but where he was was unclear. _

"_Common, Anakin." He urged himself. He was a Jedi, he had his senses, and instincts, he didn't need sight. It reminded him of training when he had first gotten to the Temple, when Obi-Wan would make him wear those horrendous masks that blacked your vision, so he'd have to sense when a blaster bolt was about to hit, and deflect it with a small training lightsaber. _

_He felt for the helmet, but it wasn't there. Unfortunately he didn't have much luck with finding his saber. _

"_Where the hell am-"_

"_AHHHHHHH!" A distant cry sounded with a sudden gust of wind, nearly blowing him over. He clenched his fist, knowing instantaneously who it belonged to. _

"_AHHH-AHH!" She screamed again, the scream echoing through the dark and taking over every thought in his head. He ran, to where he had no clue. _

"_Ahsok-!" He screamed, before slamming into a wall, falling backwards. He regained his posture, jumping to his feet and sprinting the other direction. _

"_ANAKIN!" _

_Slam! He fell back with a deafening thud, as if he was shoved back by the inanimate wall. "Turn back!" His mind bellowed. _

"_Turn back!" Echoed the dark. _

_He grit his teeth together, running again with determination to save her. _

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_She cried out in agony, and his fist slammed into the hard floor, getting to his feet and trying to think. _

"_Ahsoka?!" _

"_Master!" She screamed back. "Help me I-!"_

The man jolted awake, gasping for breath as if worn from his nightmare. He immediately switched on the lamp on his bed stand, sighing with relief as his room was filled with dim yellow light. He panted, eyes open wide with panic, his mind still ringing with his padawan's screams.

The dream still painfully fresh in his mind, he threw on a T-Shirt and jacket, racing outside his quarters and into the elevator down the hall. He pressed the button to his padawan's floor, and ran down until he saw her door.

He stopped himself, knocking. "Snips?"

No answer.

He tried again. "Ahsoka?"

Nothing.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out her key and opening the door. She was gone, no sign of her in the small room, barely bigger than a walk in closet.

"Kriff, Ahsoka, where the hell are you?"

The man was starting to panic. What if the dream was trying to tell him something? What if she was dying, being hurt and there was nothing he could do about it?

Anakin checked everywhere.

The Temple library?

Empty, besides a very sleep-deprived group of youngling he guessed were studying for one of their tests.

The mess hall?

Empty.

The hallways, the Room Of A Thousand Fountains, (which technically she wasn't even allowed in without him)?

Empty.

The courtyard?

Very cold and _very_ empty.

He stood outside, staring at the Temple as tears threatened to break through and crash down his face. Where could she be? But as he was staring helplessly, he realized somewhere he hadn't checked.

He bolted back in, and soon into the elevator, pressing the top floor, (at least of the main building).

The floor was nothing but a staircase and a few meditation pillows, which he nearly tripped on in his mad search for his lost padawan.

He used the Force to open the lock on the door, and looked up at the menacing stairs.

"Ahsoka?!" He called, racing up the worn steps, they creaked and moaned in protest underneath his feet, and he raised a brow. "Dear god they should really remodel it up here." Then he remembered what he was doing.

"Snips!?"

He uneasily reached for the door to the roof, scared he'd see nothing. Nothing meant she was in trouble, that she was hurt, or was going to be, and he couldn't let that happen. "Please, please be up here." He willed her, then stepped out into the nights's chilly breeze.

Ahsoka was leaning over the railing, her head rest in her hands.

"Thank Force…" Anakin sighed, letting his heart beat slow. He took her in for a moment, so very thankful that she was okay, before joining her side.

The neon city lights shone on her orange skin, reflecting in her calm eyes. She was only wearing a light sweatshirt to protect her from the cold, but she wasn't shivering like her Master next to her, she didn't even bother to look up at him. "Hello, Master."

"What...what are you doing up here?" He asked, concern written all over his face. "I was looking for you forever, I-" he shivered in the night's breeze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured, her eyes not straying from the cityscape.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, sure it is, but, Ahsoka.." he stopped himself at her furrowed brows, and with another sigh laid his eyes on the city.

Bright lights glowing within buildings, or in flickering signs, or flying overhead on speeders. Crowds of people filling the streets, cheering in a naive bliss over nothing at all. The city seemed to stretch forever, (which he guessed it did), and above the tall shadows of skyscrapers on the horizon, the last of Coruscant's four moons was rising.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She finally turned to him. "I'm sorry I scared you, Master."

He shrugged. "Eh you know me." But his face betrayed him. He was worried, and it worried her.

"It's better up here."

"What?"

She looked back, the wind blowing her padawan braid. "Without all the war and fighting. And people dying. It's almost like the war doesn't even exist." He stared at her. Everyday, she got more and more worn from that stupid war. When they had first met, she was so excited to be a padawan, so energetic and optimistic. He'd envied it. But now...she was just so quiet and distant and broken, being so young and forced to fight a war, make friends and then watch them die for her on the frontlines everyday. And everyday, Anakin wanted nothing more than to rid her of that pain. Every time he was fighting, or planning with the other Generals or...anything really, he was doing it for Ahsoka.

He would win that war for her.

He would.

"I know how you feel, Snips."

"Look at them, Anakin." She said softly. She nodded at a group of people, most likely teenagers, laughing and running into each other while they walked around downtown. Towards the back of the group, a couple, two girls holding hands and leaning on each other while looking lovingly at their friends. They looked so damn peaceful and carefree.

It was the life she wanted to live, he could tell.

She could read his thoughts. "It's not even that, I'm just-" She shook her head. "I-never mind."

"No, no you can tell me."

Ahsoka sighed. "Sometimes I do. I want a life of my own, without the Order. But I would loose you, and all of my other friends. My whole life is here. I just…"

"You want a normal life, without the war, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do. They-" She glanced back down at the teenagers. "They don't have to worry about their friends dying in the middle of a battle, or their friends being held hostage, or their friends leaving on a mission and never coming back, their friends being assassinated. They don't have to look out for themselves each and everyday." Her voice was heartbreakingly calm. "Right now, Master. If they really wanted to, one of Dooku's pawns could slip through our defenses and kill us both. And the war would go on. It's just so endless!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't understand."

Anakin leaned on his elbows on the ledge, taking in what she was saying. She was right, about everything. She always was.

"We will win the war." He said, not caring if that was true or not.

"Yes, but what happens after that?"

"We continue with our lives."

"But what about the clones? Will we just lie in wait until everyone turns against us or the next war begins?" She looked up into his eyes. "I don't know if I want to live like that."

She sighed, "It's stupid."

"No it's not." He argued. "When I was a padawan I was just….bored, I guess. I wanted a war, like the ones I'd read about. Obi-Wan would tell me how terrible wars were, and how terrible it was to be _wishing_ for one, but I still did. I really did."

"And now?"

"I guess in the first few months, I didn't really get it. It was fun. But then…" He sideways glanced at her, then looked back to the city. "Well then I got you. You changed _everything, _Ahsoka. I had a responsibility, someone to protect. Watching you and Obi-Wan, Rex, all my friends, hurting and dying in this stupid war just gave me a reality check. It hurts, to know that you were so oblivious….."

"But still wish you could be that dumb again." She finished his thought perfectly.

"Exactly!" His enthusiasm was misplaced, but she didn't mind, despite their quite depressing topic, she was smiling. He understood, and that was all that mattered.

"You know, Master, I'm really glad you came up here."

He smiled. "Me too."

They sat in comfortable silence, staring out at the city. Anakin could barely feel the cold breeze anymore, everything was so peaceful.

After a few minutes he looked at her, holding out his hand. "You ready to get some sleep, Snips?"

She grabbed his hand, but shook her head. "I'm good." When he frowned, she added, "I'll be down soon, just wanna be up here a bit longer."

"Okay. Take care, and you better be downstairs and in bed…"

She raised a brow at his parental tone.

"...soon." He finished, blushing sheepishly and giving her hand a loving squeeze before beginning to walk away. "Mess hall in the morning?"

"You bet, Skyguy."

"Okay, see you there."

As he approached the door, he quietly said, "Night, Snips."

She didn't hear him, already lost in the view.

He chuckled. "Love you." And with that, carefully closed the door behind him.

Ahsoka stared up at the sky. Surprisingly, above the lights of the city she could spot a few stars. She turned to show him, but he was gone, a swinging door and the distant sounds of footsteps the only thing left behind.

She turned back up to the few stars dotting the sky, along with Centax-1, 2, and 3.

Nothing felt as lonely anymore. He knew everything she was going through.

She whispered into the wind,

"Goodnight, Anakin."


End file.
